Star Trek Encyclopedia
Summary References Characters :Alixia • Annorax • Asoth • Ayala • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Benil • Buck Bokai • Broik • Brunt • Jeff Carlson • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Lola Chrystal • Zefram Cochrane • Cretak • Culluh • Damar • Danar • Data • Dathon • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Dejaren • Rex Denning • Matthew Dougherty • Sarina Douglas • Dulmer • Dukat • Michael Eddington • Vic Fontaine • Riley Frazier • Gaila • Elim Garak • Faith Garland • Iliana Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Gint • Gowron • Guinan • Hagath • Hanok • Cal Hudson • Ibudan • Ishan Chaye • Ishka • Jack • Jaheel • Kathryn Janeway • Jasad • Kes • Kilana • Kira Meru • Kira Nerys • Kira Pohl • Kira Reon • Kira Taban • James T. Kirk • Harry Kim • Kolos • Geordi La Forge • • Leeta • Lore • Lucsly • Macet • Aamin Marritza • Martok • Mila • Leonard McCoy • Mora Pol • Morn • Neelix • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Obrist • Odo • Opaka • Tom Paris • Patrick • Danara Pel • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Q • Quark • William Riker • Telek R'Mor • Ro Laren • Rom • William Ross • Sakonna • Sarek • Senva • Seska • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Luther Sloan • Solok • Noonien Soong • Spock • Lon Suder • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Surmak Ren • Syvar • Tahna Los • Enabran Tain • Thrax • Tora Ziyal • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Vash • Verad • Vorik • April Wade • Weyoun • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Winn Adami • Worf • Natasha Yar • Kasidy Yates • Zarale • Zek • Lewis Zimmerman Locations :AR-558 • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Empok Nor • Gamma Quadrant • Japori II • Kran-Tobal prison • Kyana Prime • Levinius V • Omekla III • Orias III • Pelios Station • Prophet's Landing • Remmil VI • Thalos VI • Thalos VII • Vandros IV • Yadozi Desert Starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Boslic • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Flaxian • Gorn • Hirogen • Horta • Human • Hur'q • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Kellerun • Klingon • Krenim • Kressari • Malon • Markalian • Nausicaan • Ocampa • Orion • Pah-wraith • Prophet • Romulan • Sakari • Saltah'na • Son'a • Species 8472 • Talaxian • Talosian • Tamarian • Tellarite • Tholian • T'Lani • Tosk • Trabe • Trill • Tygarian • Verathan • Vidiian • Vorta • Vulcan • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Department of Temporal Investigations • Detapa Council • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Agency • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Kazon-Hobii • Kazon-Mostral • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Oglamar • Kazon-Relora • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Mikhal Traveler • Niners • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • University of Betazed • Vidiian Sodality • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :Altonian brain teaser • asinolyathin • Battle of Wolf 359 • benzocyatizine • Carrington Award • corophizine • cortolin • dermatiraelian plastiscine • desegranine • Garanian bolite • isoboramine • Kalevian montar • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • Karo-Net • Maraltian seev-ale • morphenolog • Pottrik Syndrome • Proficient Service Medallion • Teplan blight • thalmerite Appendices Background information *The third edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia includes data from "The Cage" to the last 1998 episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Further DS9 episodes do not have entries, although information on characters, starships, events and other information up until "What You Leave Behind" are included. This span excludes all later data from the last three seasons of Voyager, the events of Star Trek: Nemesis and all data pertaining to Star Trek: Enterprise. Images file:ring enterprise.jpg|The [[USS Enterprise (XCV-330)|USS Enterprise (XCV-330)]] file:mojave.jpg|Mojave file:new Orleans class.jpg|A ''New Orleans''-class starship file:constitution class side.jpg| file:borg.jpg|Emblem of the Borg Collective External link * Encyclopedia